


Bell of the Ball

by FairySlayer



Series: Coming Together in Gravity Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairySlayer/pseuds/FairySlayer
Summary: After breaking the Northwests' curse of the lumberjack in "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Dipper helps Pacifica further break her curse of being a Northwest.





	Bell of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheEvilFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilFairy/gifts).



Though the party was in full swing around them, Pacifica supervised the servants as they cleaned the mud and cider off of her parents’ favorite carpet. She had already gotten into enough trouble with them that night and she didn’t want to make things worse, but sometimes those things just can’t be helped.

“Pacifica!” her father cried out, making her spin around in fear. “How dare you disobey me!”

“But, the ghost...” she replied feebly.

“That doesn’t matter,” her mother interrupted coldly. “You let in the riff-raff and ruined our party. I’m so disappointed in you.” With that she threw her nose in the air, spun around, and walked off in a huff.

With a sneer, her father pulled the little bell from his coat pocket and said, “It seems this isn’t of any use anymore, and I wonder if the same can be said about you.” He tossed the bell away and followed his wife.

“Ow!” The bell hit Dipper in the back of his head and got stuck in his collar. He pulled it out and turned around. “Say, what’s the deal...?” Then he saw Pacifica sitting on the floor, her beautiful gown in a pool around her as she sobbed. After slipping the bell in his pocket he went to her and knelt down. “Oh, c’mon. You know you did the right thing, right?”

She nodded while wiping away some tears on her fancy gloves. “I know, but maybe they’re right. Heck, even the ghost said I wasn’t really one of them, and that was meant as a compliment.”

Dipper tentatively patted her on the shoulder. “Sure, your parents are mad at you now, but how long can it last? Besides, uh...” He nervously held out his hand to her. “It’s a party, and we should probably dance or something.”

Pacifica looked up at him, smiling through her tears. She wiped her face on her glove once more and then took his hand.

“Eww...” he said under his breath as he helped her up. And they forgot to let go of each other’s hands as they went from room to room, not really in search of any music. They were both delightfully surprised at how much they made each other laugh: Pacifica made rude comments about the various common people whom she’d let in, and Dipper poked fun at all of the invited elites.

“You thirsty?” Dipper asked after a spell.

Pacifica nodded. “Yes, but after so many people have had their hands in the cider fountain,” she explained while pointing to it, where Big Dan was still doing the backstroke, “I don’t think it’s very sanitary.”

“Oh, I think I saw some bottles of cider in the room where the adults were hanging out.”

“Right! Let’s go.” The two excitedly ran off to the crowded study and were able to creep up to the table unnoticed. Pacifica grabbed a bottle and handed it to Dipper, who stuck it under his jacket, and then Pacifica put another under her gown. Then the two scampered off, giggling from the moment they left the room. They hurried down a hallway or two before they found themselves at the main room, just next to the hidden room. Pacifica took a quick look around then pulled him inside.

“Whoa!” he practically fell on top of her, but she turned around and pushed him into one of the old paintings, putting a rip in it.

“Oops!” They both laughed. Then Dipper let himself slide to the floor, tearing the painting down the middle. Pacifica sat across from him and they pulled out their spoils.

“Oh no,” Pacifica said with a frown, “It’s hard cider.”

“ _Hard?_ What does that mean?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I think it’s just stronger or something. My parents say I’m not allowed to have any though...”

They both broke out in giggles again as Dipper undid the cork on his bottle. Pacifica struggled with hers, so Dipper let her take the first sip of his. She grimaced but swallowed hard. Then he wiped the mouth of the bottle and took a sip, having much the same reaction. But neither wanted the other to think they weren’t mature enough to like it.”

“It’s, uhm, different,” Dipper said.

“Certainly strong,” she said while taking the bottle and another big sip.

He immediately took a bigger swig and almost coughed it all out. But after he swallowed a comforting warmth began to spread throughout his body. He took another big sip.

“Hey, save some for me!” she giggled.

“Oh, okay,” he said while handing her the empty bottle. She gave him a mean look and then he just laughed. Then he didn’t. So with some clumsiness he opened the other bottle and handed it to her. She did her best to catch up to him in two long drafts. Then he took another sip.

“So anyway,” he hiccupped, “Oh, excuse me. I’ve been meaning to ask you...”

Pacifica shimmied herself a little closer to him. “Yes?”

“What’s the deal with this?” he said while taking the bell from his pocket. It chimed once as he lifted it, making the girl cringe. She turned away as if in pain.

“Make it stop!” she whined.

“Oh, sorry.” He put it down behind him.

“No, it’s okay,” she sighed as she calmed down. “But ever since I was little, my dad used to ring that just before he’d give me the worst punishments. Now all he has to do is ring it and I can’t control myself but do what he tells me.”

“Except that you just did when you opened the gate. It shouldn’t have any power over you anymore, right?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. But it was still really hard to do.”

“I know, just hide it somewhere...” Dipper said while picking it up by its rim and offering her the handle.

Pacifica recoiled in horror. “NO! I’m not allowed to touch it. Ever,” she said. He could see new tears forming in her eyes. He pulled it back and looked at it.

“Sorry,” she said. “You don’t know how afraid I am of that thing.”

Dipper thought on it for a moment. “I know! What if we desensitize you to it. You know, get you used to hearing it without being afraid.”

“But how?”

“Uhm, try to take another drink of cider,” he offered. Then as soon as she put the bottle to her lips he jingled the bell once and said, “Don’t drink it!”

She stopped cold.

“No, I mean, go ahead and drink it even if I tell you not to.”

“I... I don’t know,” she stammered.

“It’s worth a try, right?”

“Okay,” she agreed.

“So on 3: 1... 2... 3...” He waited until she had some in her mouth then, _*jingle*_ “Don’t drink that,” he said softly. She spit out some of it, spraying Dipper, but she managed to swallow at least as much.

“Oops, I got you all wet,” she said while sitting up on her knees and pulling out a hankie, then she started to pat down his chest. He admitted to himself it felt kind of nice.

“But it worked, right?”

“A little. I guess.”

“Okay, now you try taking the bell.” He offered it to her again.

“I don’t know...”

Dipper rung the bell. “I said take the bell.” She hesitated, and he rang it again. She reached one hand out, but it was as if trying she was trying to stick it in a fire. “Take the bell,” _*ring*_ “Go on, at least touch it.” *ring* “Touch it. Touch it!” he said in a loud whisper. *ring* “Touch it.” Still looking fearful she glanced down then up at his face. _*ring*_ “Go on, touch it!”

She suddenly reached out and placed her hand on the bulge in his pants, squeezing gently.

“Ayayayayaiii!” Dipper curled partway into a ball and clamped his hands over his groin, inadvertently trapping her hand there for a second.

Pacifica turned on her knees and sat on the floor right up against him, leaning her shoulder just under his arm. She giggled while gently caressing his hands. “Well, you said to touch it.”

“That’s not what I meant. But...”

“But... you liked it?” Her eyes were half-lidded and he swore the room suddenly got much hotter.

“No. Uhm, maybe, but we’re just kids and we shouldn’t be doing stuff like that, I think.”

“I don’t know. We shouldn’t have been drinking adult’s cider but we did that anyway. Besides, don’t you like me?”

Dipper had to think for a minute as the wooziness took hold. “Well, I didn’t before, but tonight you proved that you have a heart, and you are kind of cool, especially how you saved everyone.”

She blushed uncontrollably and batted her eyelashes. “But I couldn’t have done it without you, and I think you deserve a reward.”

“You already invited my sister and her friends, so we’re even.”

“No, _you_ deserve an extra-special reward,” she said while gently parting his hands off of his groin. “And I know just the thing.” He watched helplessly as she undid his pants. “This is something I’ve seen my mom do for my dad when she wants to get him to do something, and he really likes it a lot.” She leaned in while pulling his briefs off of his bulge, releasing his partial erection.

“Wait, uhm,” he stuttered but didn’t make a move to stop her.

She leaned in and gave it a kiss. Then another. She took a deep breath to steady herself through the haze, but to her it seemed more like she was watching someone else was doing it, even though it’s exactly what she wanted to do. She wrapped her lips around the head and suckled gently, and she also used one hand to lightly stroke up and down his shaft. Every few pulls she took his cock a little deeper into her mouth, and soon he was at his full six and a half inch glory.

“Pacifica,” he protested weakly, “I don’t think you should. I mean, if you keep doing that you’re gonna get... It’s kind of gross.”

“Mmm,” she said while pulling her face from his groin. “Maybe you’re right. There’s a better way.” She quickly stood up and almost immediately fell right on top of his chest, leaving them face-to-face. “Whoops!” she giggled.

Dipper felt her warm, heavy breaths against his face and felt even more tingling in his groin and a pounding in his chest. Nervously, he leaned in and kissed her once on the lips. She smiled back at him, then moved in for one peck of her own. Then the two started making out, with Pacifica grabbing the sides of his face and pulling him up into hers as he slid his tongue between her parted lips and licked her teeth. Soon he moved his tongue forward and they wrestled back and forth between each other’s mouth. Dipper gripped her hips to pull her tight, but she almost immediately took his hands in hers and guided them up to her little breasts, squeezing through his hands and the top of her dress. A second later she pushed the straps aside and let the top fall. An instant after that her training bra flew across the dark room and the boy found his hands fingering and squeezing her bare mounds.

Pacifica shifted position and straddled him with her legs while pushing off of him so that he could continue to fondle her chest. However she then felt his hard member poking her inner thighs, occasionally pressing into her panties, and only then did she feel that they were moist. She shifted her weight to one side and lifted the other knee off of him so she could try to take down her underwear, but she just ended up kicking the air awkwardly as she struggled to pull them down with one hand.

“What’s wrong?” Dipper asked between heavy breaths.

“My stupid panties,” she spat. “Little help?” She stood up next to him and lifted her dress up and off before tossing it on the floor. Then she clumsily used each foot to kick off the other’s shoe.

Though a bit bleary, Dipper’s eyes bulged. “Uhm, wow!”

She swayed unsteadily for a second while reaching out to him. He didn’t hesitate to take her hands, thinking she wanted him to stand up, but when he got to his knees she instead put his hands on the waistband of her panties. She guided him to pull them down. “All the way off!” she said in a happy high pitch.

Dipper took his time, examining every curve and every fold of her stomach, her mons, and her chubby cookie. As he slid the panties down her thighs he let his face get so close that he could feel the heat coming off of her sparsely haired pussy. Once he got the panties to her feet she shoved her hands on his shoulders and, with a little difficulty, stepped out of them. Then she stood there completely naked in front of the boy.

And it was awesome.

Pacifica barely felt the cool air against her wet sex with the warmth that was swimming around inside her. She smiled when she saw him staring, mouth open, at her puffy labia. “Go on, touch it if you want.”

Dipper looked up at her and blinked hard. “Well, I guess it’s only fair.” He placed his thumb and forefinger on the bottom and top of her slit, then without warning he went in for a slow wet kiss.

“Eheheheheheh!” Pacifica shuddered as his tongue made contact with her most sensitive skin and caressed her clit over and over again. He pulled back and smiled up at her disbelieving face. As he started to go back in for another she put her hands on his head to stop him. “I don’t think I can take anymore.”

Dipper was heartbroken and started internally ranting at himself for screwing it up. However, Pacifica continued, “If you keep doing that I’m gonna come right away, but I want my first time to be the right way.”

His eyes lit up, and he immediately started struggling to kick off his pants over his dress shoes. She giggled but then decided to help him. The two managed to get his pants and undies off, and then she straddled him again. She felt around behind herself and found his cock was stiff as ever. She quickly guided herself on top of it and rubbed it up and down her slit, coating it with her dripping juices while giving both children intense pleasures. Then she lined him up with her pussy and slowly pressed herself down on him. His head barely got inside of her tight channel before it was stuck. She tried rubbing more juices up and down the top of his shaft, but it didn’t go much further. So she gently but swiftly bucked her hips over him several times, making both children grunt in pain as much as pleasure, and soon she managed to get him more than halfway inside. Then, with a deep breath she tried to let herself relax as she put her hands on his chest and pressed the rest of her weight down onto him. Slowly her insides spread apart just enough to take in his tool. Once she hit bottom she stopped so both could catch their breath.

She leaned in and kissed him again, rubbing the sides of his face, his neck. He broke their lip lock and began kissing all over her face and neck, straining his to reach the tops of her breasts, though he couldn’t quite reach her nipples. So he groped her instead as their lips locked again with a loud smack. She held his shoulders and tentatively began moving herself up and down on his cock, at first barely pulling out before coming all the way back down again. But the two heated up quickly, and she was soon riding him almost all the way out with each stroke. Dipper grabbed her wonderfully soft bottom and squeezed, trying to keep her from pulling all the way off of him. The two bucked furiously together for a minute, her face buried in his neck as she panted and gasped and moaned. Dipper let out pleasured grunts each time she landed back on his loins.

She suddenly stopped. “Dipper?”

“Yes,” he half whined and half yelled.

“I want you on top.”

In a flash he rolled her over, accidentally pulling out of her, but with her gentle guidance he easily slid back inside. “Aghhh,” he let out a satisfied sigh as her warm, wet insides closed around his manhood again. He started going at it, sometimes trying to recreate the kinds of motions that she was using and at other times just doing what felt best to him. Soon both kids felt like they were going to explode. Dipper felt himself slowing down from fatigue and couldn’t get in quite as far, so he put his hands down on either side of her head, trapping her by her hair with one hand as he resumed pumping her with full force.

“Ow!” She mewled.

 _Sorry!_ he could only think for an instant as he moved the hand off her hair and back, hitting something...

_*ring*_

Pacifica threw her head back so hard it made a thud against the floor. The heat that had been building up inside her pelvis had suddenly turned into a thunderstorm that shocked her entire body. Her insides began squeezing and pulsing ever harder against the boy’s shaft and then releasing for a moment only to resume their vice-like grip again and again. Fresh wetness escaped her and she bucked against his motions for dear life to help milk out every last bit of her orgasm. Everything went hot and white, and she found herself drifting on a cloud even though she could still feel and smell the dank old room around them.

The sudden extra tightness and hotness sent Dipper over the edge. His rod tensed up so hard he thought it would break, then it rocketed off his first blast deep inside the blonde. Her insides reacted to the violent surge by squeezing even tighter until his second shot went off, and then again. After several loads he began moving more gingerly, and Pacifica bucked back only gently as they worked out the last of their aftershocks together.

The boy hugged her upper body and kissed her face and neck as she started to come down from her afterglow. As her breathing returned to normal she looked him in the face, now a bit embarrassed. And that made him feel it too. He carefully pulled out of her, letting their mixed juices flow out of her down the bottom of her butt cheek and drizzle onto the wooden floor. He awkwardly rolled off of her, but she took his upper arm in his hands and put an arm under his neck, guiding him to lie down with her. Though it was a bit uncomfortable at first, the bottomless boy held the naked girl in his arms. Instinctively, he kissed her above her ear while running his hand slowly up and down her smooth belly.

Soon, the two fell asleep together.

* * *

 

“Dipper!” her voice rasped, rousing him from his sleep. “It’s like 3 AM!”

“What!?” He rubbed his eyes.

“We gotta get you out of here!”

He kicked off his shoes to get his briefs and pants back on quickly. She threw her dress back on and then started hunting for her underwear. As he tied his shoes back on she returned and worked her feet back into her dress shoes. Then she took hold of his jacket and opened the pocket. “So you can think of me,” she said. He thought she was putting her panties in there until he heard a slight jingle. He smiled.

She quickly and carefully led him back into the hallway and to the main room. There were stills some stragglers, most of them asleep in chairs or on the floor. Even Manly Dan was resting on an inner tube in the cider fountain. Pacifica took Dipper to the doorway then turned him back for one last lingering kiss. “Okay, be careful on your way home.”

“You too,” he said, then slapped himself on the forehead. He turned to leave before he could embarrass himself any more.

“Oh, and Dipper?” she said in half song. “Remember...”

He turned back nervously. “Yes?”

Blushing hard and smiling uncontrollably, she said, “You can ring my bell anytime.”


End file.
